


Drowning in You

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, all ships get love, awkward kisses, hinata just wants to date kags tbh, horror movies, kags is so difficult, kags really doesnt know what hes doing, thats all he wants, they get dragged into 7 minutes in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata left his dorm that morning for his first day of classes, he wasn’t really expecting this.</p><p>The college AU no-one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hinata left his dorm that morning for his first day of classes, he wasn’t really expecting this.

“Are you kidding me?” a voice growled.

“I should be the one saying that, now what am I supposed to do? My class starts in ten minutes.” Hinata snapped to the man, looking down at his clothes that were now drenched in tea.

After a few seconds Hinata finally looked over to the guy who had ran into him, and gulped when he was met with a mean glare. Hinata picked himself up and tried to wring out the tea from his t-shirt. He guessed he could go to his class like this, but only if he wanted to look like an idiot. 

“You should have moved.” the man huffed, standing up and dusting himself off. “Didn’t you see me running?” he asked, most of the bitterness gone from his voice.

“Eh?” Hinata gawked, not fully able to comprehend what was going on. “You were running, why should I have moved?” Hinata growled. “Whatever, I have to get to class. I wouldn’t wanna be late and draw more attention to myself.” Hinata voiced sarcastically, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it down to show off the tea stains once again, before storming off.

He managed to get to class fairly quickly, only gaining a few weird looks. During his hour and a half period in between classes, he was able to jog back to his dorm and grab a shirt. Only grumbling a quick ‘shut up’ to his roommate Kozume Kenma who couldn’t seem to stop giggling. 

The rest of his classes went fairly quickly and honestly he couldn’t say he didn’t like any of them so far. All of his professors seemed nice enough, and he wasn’t surrounded by any people he generally disliked. His roommate was even enjoyable, albeit not very talkative, Hinata didn’t think they would have any problems. He was confident that his year would be fairly un-problematic. He hoped. 

~~~~

The day had gone by quickly, Hinata thought as he made his way to a small restaurant and bar by his dorm. It had been an interesting day, and it would do him good to actually get food in his system. He had been there a few times before, since he had moved into his dorm about a week prior. When he walked in he was greeted loudly by the enthusiastic bartender he knew as Nishinoya.

“Eh Shouyou!” the man called, waving to him. “You want a beer?” he grinned.

Hinata laughed, shaking his head. He wasn’t really into getting drunk. He knew that one beer would lead to five and then there would be no return. Truth be told, he wasn’t very good at holding his alcohol. 

“No, I’m fine, but if you get me the biggest plate of food you have that would be great.” he finally sat down and got comfortable in the bar stool. When Nishinoya finally came back out Hinata looked through the window to the kitchen and saw Asahi, one of the other men who worked there cooking away. “You know, you wouldn’t think at first that Asahi would be big on cooking.”

“Right?’ Nishinoya laughed, slapping the table a bit. “He’s all huge and scary, but in reality he is basically a giant stuffed bear!” 

“I heard that.” Asahi yelled out, with no bitterness to his voice. 

Hinata watched as Nishinoya visibly blushed and had to cover his mouth to contain a laugh. Hinata had to admit that the two of them would make a very good couple, if they weren’t one already. Eventually Nishinoya handed him his large platter of food, and Hinata began to eat within seconds, muttering a ‘thanks’ in between bites. 

“Hey Kageyama.” Nishinoya yelled suddenly, causing Hinata to jump a bit as he finished the last of his food. “You want the usual?” 

The man muttered something, and when Hinata looked back to inspect who had walked in his mouth flew open. It was the man who had run into him earlier. Hinata huffed and turned back to Nishinoya who laughed at the sauce on his face. He quickly grabbed a few napkins and watched as the man, Kageyama, sat a few seats down from him. Hinata hated to admit it, but he found Kageyama decently attractive. He knew he was into guys in his second year of high school, when he gained a very unrequited crush on of his upperclassmen. 

“I’ll just have one beer.” Kageyama spoke, taking off the jacket he wore placing it on the bar stool beside him.

Hinata watched as Nishinoya poured the drink for him, and soon moved his gaze to Kageyama. The man was definitely taller than him, and more muscular, but his face was plastered with a permanent scowl, it seemed. Hinata was still trying to figure out why he found him so attractive. That’s when Kageyama turned to look at him. He had extremely deep blue eyes, and Hinata finally came to the conclusion that, yes, his eyes are why he is so attractive. He finally whipped his head back to the counter, and hoped that the man wouldn’t say anything or mention the fact that Hinata was totally staring at him. 

“D-don’t stare, dumbass.” was all Hinata heard. His cheeks immediately went red, regret filling him. He finally looked back over and watched the man sip slowly at his beer. 

“I wasn’t staring, I just recognized you.” Hinata finally got out, a little more bitter than he was hoping for. “You’re the asshole who rammed into me this morning.” Hinata stated matter of factly, peaking over to see Kageyama puffing his cheeks a bit, which made Hinata’s stomach turn. (Oh no, this can’t be happening.)

“I’m not the asshole here, you.. you asshole!” Kageyama got out, clearly flustered. “It’s not like I intended to bump into you.” 

“The fact that you bumped into me wasn’t the problem.” Hinata laughed, standing up and pulling out a few bills from his pocket. “It’s the fact that you got mad at me, when you were the one who was a fault.” a grin rose to his face as he handed the bills to Nishinoya, telling him to keep the change. “Anyways, see ya around Bakayama.” Hinata sang as he walked out of the restaurant, peaking back to witness the glare that was now on Kageyama’s face. 

When Hinata made it back to his apartment he was met with Kenma in the same position as before. Hinata plopped down beside him and peered over his shoulder to see him playing Monster Hunter, just as always. Hinata knew by experience to not bother Kenma when he was focusing on Monster Hunter so he stood back up, mumbled a cheerful ‘good night’ and retreated to his room. As he let himself fall onto his bed, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after ten. He decided to pull out his phone and watch a few video’s before finally looking back at the clock, only to groan when the time read ten past twelve. Hinata already knew that tomorrow would be a lazy day.

~~~~

When Hinata woke up, he hit snooze at least five times before actually getting up and showering. He yawned more times than he could count as he brushed his teeth and when he left he could hear Kenma snickering, and he was certain it wasn’t over his game. Hinata had to admit he envied Kenma for having, like, no early classes. 

As Hinata slowly walked he was trying to remember a dream he had. It had been bothering him since he had woke up, but when he looked to his phone he forgot all about the dream and sighed when he had enough time to stop and get tea like he always did. Today, he held his tea with a death grip and made sure to look carefully, because if he had a repeat of yesterday morning he would probably just go back home without a second thought. Eventually as he got closer to class he caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

Hinata sped up a bit, and placed himself beside Kageyama who jumped a bit at his presence. Hinata snickered a bit, but stopped when Kageyama sent him another one of his death glares. 

“What not running today?” Hinata asked, nudging him a bit with his elbow. He heard Kageyama mutter a small ‘no’ under his breath and let a laugh escape him. “Good for me, I prefer my tea in the cup.” Hinata waited for a response, but when he got none he looked over and noticed that Kageyama was looking pretty uncomfortable. Hinata let the smile on his face fall, he thought back to the night before cringing a bit when he remembered how he had acted. It was pretty uncalled for, if he was to be honest. Then again though, he never really did think before talking. 

“Sorry about yesterday.” Kageyama got out, looking away a bit. “You know for being an… an asshole.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened, he bit his lip a bit and felt his face heat up. Now he really felt like a dick. 

“It’s okay, I was a dumbass and didn’t let it go.” Hinata waved his hand. He watched Kageyama nod a bit, but before anything else could be said Kageyama began to walk down another path. Hinata sighed and closed his eyes, being met with a deep blue. Hinata began to vaguely remember the dream he had, and all he could do was blush when various images of blue eyes flashed through his mind some showing more emotion than others. Hinata sighed, only he was weird enough to dream about someone’s eyes as if it were some sort of fetish. He let his head fall into his hands as he continued to make his way to class. He couldn’t tell if today was better or worse than the day before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho i really mean't it when i said basically every ship will get some love
> 
> also updates in terms of length will vary in length! it will never go below 1k of course but i'm sure as time progresses the word count for each chapter will get bigger :)
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

A few more days had passed, and Hinata couldn’t deny that he was a little upset. A part of him had wanted to run into Kageyama again, but of course the world had other plans for him.

“Hey, you have any plans today?” Hinata asked Kenma, as he poured a bowl of cereal. It was the weekend, so he was hoping that him and Kenma could, y’know, actually get out and become friends. But he wasn’t going to hope for much. “We could go out for drinks or something, I usually go to this really good place that’s only a few minutes walk from here.” Hinata honestly expected Kenma to say ‘no’, to his surprise that wasn’t the case.

“I wouldn’t be against that, but would it be okay if I brought someone, he’s kinda annoying he might invite a bunch of other people though?” Kenma asked, looking away from his game.

Hinata nodded vigorously and felt as though he would explode, he actually successfully made plans with his roommate, and whoever Kenma decided he would bring. 

8:30pm rolled around all too quickly and Hinata couldn’t deny that his heart was racing, he felt almost embarrassed that he was this excited. He hadn’t been out with a group of people in a long time, so he couldn’t really blame himself for getting this hyped up. He nearly jumped when there came a knock at the door, but he quickly ran over and opened it giving the group of people a little wave and smile ushering them in.

“You guys are Kenma’s friends right?” Hinata asked, bobbing up and down a bit on his heels. “He’s just in the washroom.” 

“Ah, yah!” one smiled. “I’m Kuroo, I’m actually kinda his boyfriend.” he stated coyly extending his hand out. “I hope he hasn’t caused you too much trouble, if so I’d bet anything he probably picked it up from me.” 

“Ah, no I’m glad I’m roommates with someone like Kenma, I enjoy having someone laid back to room with.” Hinata smiled, taking the boys hand and giving him a firm handshake. He had to admit he didn’t expect Kenma’s friends to look anything like this, but he like them so far. “I’m Hinata by the way!”

“I’m Bokuto, the best friend of this guy right here.” Bokuto laughed placing his arm over Kuroo’s shoulder. “And this is Akaashi, he is sometimes really really strict so be careful.” Bokuto whispered. 

“I heard that Bokuto.” Akaashi groaned, letting a small smile show. “I’m actually not that strict, Bokuto just really likes to get himself into trouble.” Akaashi admitted, looking to Bokuto who was now blushing. “Anyways thank you for having us!” he finished, bowing a bit. 

After a few seconds Kenma finally emerged from the bathroom and they made their way to the place restaurant and bar Hinata always went to. At first he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward, due to the fact that, well, he was the only single guy amongst the group. But eventually things began to ease up. He had to admit Kuroo and Bokuto were really cool!

“Shouyou!!” Nishinoya called. “He - Oh, you brought friends.” he called, grinning as they all sat down. “What can I get for you guys?” he asked, writing down a list as they spit off the drinks they wanted. Hinata decided to stick with non-alcoholic drinks for the time being. He actually wanted to remember his time out, and besides he didn’t want to embarrass himself with his low tolerance. as everyone chatted away Hinata looked over and noticed a very familiar face, Kageyama. He quickly got up from his seat and scooted his way over to Kageyama who jumped once again at his presence. 

“Dumbass, stop sneaking up on me.” Kageyama growled, placing his drink down. 

“I’m not sneaking up on you, you’re just a scaredy cat.” Hinata laughed, sitting down beside the man. 

“Why are you even sitting with me, all the guys you came with are over there?” Kageyama asked, glancing over to the boy. 

“They are all already friends, so I’m not really in the loop. Not to mention I’m basically fifth wheeling on a double date.” Hinata scoffed, not really having any bitterness in his tone though. “Besides, I guess I just wanna talk to you more.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama turned away, hiding a red face. Has Hinata seriously made Kageyama blush, or was he finally feeling the affects of his alcohol. Hinata decided to find out. 

“Are you a lightweight Kageyama?’ Hinata sang, knowing he was a total hypocrite. “Or did I perhaps just make you… blush?” Hinata really was trying to sound smooth, but instead he just giggled the whole time. 

“Sh - shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama stuttered, putting his drink down and looking away. “I just had one too many drinks, you’re gross anyways.” 

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and looked away. He was so sure that his plan would work, but instead it seemed to backfire. He was about to turn, back around when Kenma ran up to him, and told him that he was leaving. Hinata told him that he would catch up, and waved them all goodbye before turning back. 

“Someone got ditched.” Kageyama grinned, making Hinata jump a bit in his chair. 

“Yeah well - you’re still here so what does that say?” Hinata asked, feeling proud of himself. 

“It’s because I’m just always this nice, dumbass.” Kageyama replied, sliding his finished glass away from him. “But now that I’m done, looks like I’m off.” 

“Oh, well then… I might as well walk with you back to the dorms.” Hinata suggested, not really wanting Kageyama to leave. “Since, well if you go there would be no reason for me to just sit here.” 

“Fine, but don’t be annoying.” Kageyama scowled, grabbing his jacket after placing some money on the table. He noticed Nishinoya graciously taking it before sending Hinata a very obvious thumbs up.

After a few minutes of walking and Hinata complaining about the chilly breeze they finally made it to Kageyama’s dorm. As they stopped at the door Hinata was about to say his goodbyes, when the door swung open and he felt someone knock into him. He hit the ground pretty hard so when he got up it took him a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and was met with a taller man with brown hair wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder and whispering to him, while Kageyama looked red. Almost like a tomato.

“Ah, I’m sorry Shrimpy.” the man teased, letting go of Kageyama. “I was just so excited that Tobio was back that I wanted to greet him before he even got into the dorm.” 

Hinata shook his head and gave a sluggish smile, he wasn’t sure what relationship this guy had with Kageyama, but the twisting in his stomach told him that he wasn’t very fond of it. 

“Anyways, you should get going now Hinata.” Kageyama butted in, still very red.

“You’re so rude, Tobio!” the man yelled, grabbing Hinata by his arm. “Why not invite him in, besides while you were away me and Iwa-chan made pizza and we have some extra’s left!” 

Hinata visibly noticed Kageyama looking more angry than usual. Hinata of course wanted to take up the offer so that he could potentially learn more about Kageyama. But another part of him didn’t want to make Kageyama more upset. So he quickly stepped away and bowed, which seemed to shock both of them. 

“Uh, I think I’ll be taking my leave now actually, thank you though.” He blurted out, before quickly walking away clutching his shirt tightly. He felt like walking with Kageyama wasn’t the best idea, because now all he wanted to do was learn more,. But now he knew learning more might not be the best idea either. 

Hinata was certain of one thing. If he was to become friends with Kageyama Tobio. He would keep it strictly platonic. 

Now all he had to do was figure out how to reverse feelings that had already started to bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been moving with my family for the past few days so that's why it's taken so long for an update! sorry it's so short like the rest of the chapters though i've been so busy so i wanted to get something up as soon as possible.
> 
> *also i'm so sorry oikawa i didn't mean to call you a fuckboy pls forgive me my alien prince)

Another few days passed and Hinata had to admit he was starting to really like what he had with Kageyama. They had begun to form a weird sort of friendship, due to their constant random meetings.

Nearly everyday they would meet up and walk in the morning to their classes, and if they both had free time at lunch during the day they would go out for food. Today was one of those days and while he sat across from Kageyama he noticed himself taking in the boys features. He wasn’t wearing a scowl and he looked quite calm as he took bites of his food. Hinata had to admit, it was odd to see Kageyama looking so… well, normal. 

“Why are you staring at me, eat your food dumbass.” Kageyama spoke, no real venom to his voice. 

“Your face just looks... weird.” Hinata admitted, taking another bite of food.

“Oi!” Kageyama glared, throwing his sandwich down. “I was born with this face.” 

“I don’t mean it like that, Bakayama.” Hinata laughed, hoping Kageyama wouldn’t push it further. “It was technically a compliment.” he finally got out, hoping that would clear things up. 

It didn’t.

“Weird isn’t a word used to compliment people you… you idiot.” Kageyama sputtered, his face now red. “Besides, how is that a compliment.”

“I dunno, I never said I didn’t like it. Weird isn’t bad. I like weird.” Hinata got out quickly and defensively. “Anyways, class is gonna start soon so we should go.” Hinata stood up and when Kageyama didn’t look like he was gonna do the same (probably from shock) Hinata got a strange idea, that he thought just might work. “I’ll race you.” 

That was all it took for Kageyama to slap money on the table and jump up and out of the booth in a heartbeat. Leaving Hinata behind to yell at him for being unfair

“You totally got a head start!” Hinata panted when Kageyama declared himself the winner. 

“You should have been more ready.” Kageyama huffed, sitting against a wall. 

Hinata puffed out his cheeks and was about to bid Kageyama goodbye when someone very familiar latched himself onto Kageyama. But this time, not alone.

“Tobio!” The man yelled. “Look at you, out and about with shrimpy, you waiting for classes to start?” 

Hinata felt a pit in his stomach when he saw the closeness between the two. Hinata had to admit he was a bit jealous, now that he was starting to see something in Kageyama being jealous would not help him lose the feelings he was developing. 

“Oikawa, stop being so annoying.” A man called out, with spiked hair and a mean expression. “All you do is try to aggravate Kageyama.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “You’re no fun, Tobio hasn’t even complained once!’

“Whatever Trashykawa, we’re leaving.” the man sighed. “Kageyama if you’ll excuse us.” the man said with a smile, grabbing Oikawa by the ear. 

Hinata grinned a bit at the whole scenario. As much as he didn’t like Oikawa’s closeness with Kageyama he had to admit he was endearing.

“He must be a pain.”Hinata joked, hoping it would lead to some sort of hint as to what Kageyama’s thoughts were of the boy.

“He’s not all that bad, he’s actually incredibly smart. I kind of admire him.” Kageyama admitted. “I heard a lot about him in highschool, so I’m not the only one.” Kageyama joked. “He can be very intimidating though. I would never want to be on his bad side.”

Hinata gave Kageyama a small grin before bidding him goodbye and heading off to his class. He was still so confused with Kageyama’s relationship with Oikawa, but he was honestly really happy that Kageyama was starting to open up to him. Hinata had to admit that Kageyama was very odd. He was either the bluntest most overbearing person in the world, or he was awkward and shy. Hinata already felt like Kageyama was the closest friend he had. He didn’t want to risk that with his stupid feelings. But somehow he knew getting rid of them wouldn’t be that easy. 

~~~~

“So, will you come?” Kageyama asked, causing Hinata to jump a bit.

“W-what?” Hinata asked, looking away from the restaurant window. “Sorry I kinda zoned out.” Hinata grinned, trying to forget the fact that he was still thinking about the relationship between Oikawa and Kageyama.

“Well, Oikawa is having a party and he wants… well, everyone to be there.” Kageyama repeated. “Also, you can bring friends. I don’t really have any friends so that’s why I asked you. Also it’s kinda tonight I was just really late on telling you. It starts at eleven.” Kageyama admitted, looking away slightly. Hinata had to admit he was adorable with his face so red. But he quickly moved on from the thought knowing that this would only deepen his affection for boy. 

“Yeah, I’ll go!” Hinata squawked. “I can invite Kenma as well, he was the pudding headed guy I was with when we talked over drink like one week ago!” Hinata laughed. “He’s also my roommate.”

“Wanna trade?” Kageyama asked, showing off a slight smile. “I’d take gamerboy over pretty fuckboy anyday.” Kageyama laughed. 

Hinata nearly had a heart attack when his eyes witnessed the smile that crossed Kageyama’s face. But when Kageyama laughed he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He bit back a goofy smile and chuckled a bit under his breath. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back his feelings. 

After they parted ways all Hinata could think of was Kageyama’s face. He wondered what it would be like at the party, or what he would wear. Hinata literally felt like a teenager again with all these thoughts but it was nice. It was nice to feel excited to see someone. It was nice to enjoy someone so much that you couldn’t wait to see them. 

Before the party Hinata had invited Noya and Asahi because while they weren’t in college there was little to none age difference between them. He also made an effort to invite Kenma, but Kenma refused already knowing about the party because Kuroo had already tried to drag him. As Hinata got read he looked in the mirror and saw how small he was. It was kinda depressing when he really thought about it. 

He was holding his shirt in his hands and sure he was muscular, far more muscular than he was in high school. But he was so short and honestly back in high school he didn’t really care, but now that he was comparing himself to Oikawa and basically everyone he felt oddly inadequate. Kageyama had called him a friend so he had to admit that did give him a warm feeling.

He finally got dressed in a large sweater and jeans before setting off to the party. It was fairly chilly out due to the fall weather, but it was nice. When he got to the dorm room he was met with numerous people standing out and talking. It didn’t seem like the party was going to be crazy, but he was sure after time the alcohol would start to have an effect on people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the chapters not really being that long! if you guys want longer chapters just yell at me in the comments and it will potentially. anyways this chapter could have been much happier, but who am i kidding i really enjoy pain.

Hinata made his way into the party and for the most part it was what he had expected. People were drinking, there were people already making out in the corner Hinata ignored all of that though, because the reason he was even at this party was not to get drunk. But to be with Kageyama. 

“Oi.” Kageyama called out, as he grabbed Hinata’s arm lightly to pull him from the crowd. 

Hinata flinched a bit due to the unexpected contact but the minute he set his eyes on Kageyama a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Oh, hey! Sorry it’s easy to get lost when there is this much people.” Hinata exclaimed looking and finally took in what Kageyama was wearing. The lighting was dimmed and it was hard to see but Hinata could see that Kageyama was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt along with black jeans that seemed to fit him very nicely in all the right places. Hinata gulped and forced back a smile, he felt so weird ogling one of his closest friends. 

“I can already tell this party is gonna be out of hand.” Kageyama groaned, leaning against the wall. “People are already drunk.”

Hinata let a laugh escape in and giggled a bit, it was a bit funny to see Kageyama looking totally out of place. Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t very big on partying. 

“Loosen up a little Kageyama.” Hinata laughed punching his arm a bit. “You’re scowl is going to scare people away.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama pouted a bit, but in a split second he was being pulled forward by both of Kageyama’s hands into his chest. Hinata could feel his heart racing as he brought his hands up to rest Kageyama’s chest pulling away slightly. It was so warm. He finally looked up and was met with an even more heart piercing surprise. For a split second Hinata could see that Kageyama’s eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly parted, before he was wide eyed and pushing him away with a deep red rushing to his face. 

“Stupid drunk guys almost ran you over.” Kageyama stammered, crossing his arms. “You shouldn’t stand in the middle of the hall idiot.”

Hinata had wide eyes as he still tried to recover from what had just happened, but he quickly let a laugh escape him. 

“Sure Kageyama.” Hinata laughed, hitting his arm slightly. He was about to continue when there was a loud whooping noise and cheers. Hinata perked up and grabbed Kageyama by the hand. “Uwooh! Let’s go see what’s going on!” Hinata laughed as he tightened his grip on the boys hand. 

When they finally made it into the main room they were met with Oikawa standing on a table with a shot in his hand and a smile on his face as he spoke to a group of hollering people. 

“Let the party games begin!” he called out, laughing a bit as he downed the shot. “How about… We start with a little game we all know! Seven minutes in heaven.” 

Hinata giggled a bit and found himself leaning into Kageyama as he did. The last time he had played seven minutes in heaven was when he was in highschool and even then it mostly consisted of him being paired with girls and just not being interested at all. 

“I think our first volunteer should be someone I just met recently. Shrimpy would you care to be the first one to enter the closet.” Oikawa grinned, clearly already drunk out of his mind.

Hinata’s eyes flew wide as Oikawa made his way to him and began to drag him to the closet. Hinata had to admit he wasn’t really prepared for this. He tried to pull away but it seemed that he had a death grip so Hinata sighed and accepted his fate.

He was basically thrown into a small closet that was moderately neat and felt his chest tighten. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a closet with someone he didn’t know. He waited a few minutes and eventually the door opened. A person being thrown in just as Hinata was. 

“Oikawa are you fucking kidding me?” a voice growled, rapidly shaking the doorknob that was locked shut.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, moving away from him a bit to give him a little more room. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked after he turned around, basically pressed against the other boy. “What the hell are you doing in here you were just with… wait… oh.” the realization finally kicked in. “I’m gonna kill him, he’s so drunk he will never remember to unlock this door for us, all for this stupid game.” 

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at Kageyama. Now that he was used to his anger it had begun to look cute to him. 

“I mean, it gets us away from the crowd at least.” Hinata shrugged a smile plastered on his face. “Besides it just means I get to spend time with you, which isn’t that bad, even if you do get angry a lot.” His voice getting softer with every word. “I really do like you a lot Kageyama.” 

Before Hinata could even realize what was happening he felt two hands on his waist. His eyes widened when he felt a soft pressure on his lips and he had to admit it was a very awkward kiss, one with no movement. But it wasn’t like it mattered because the second it had begun the door swung open and Kageyama was pushing him away. Hinata felt his heart sink when he watched Kageyama rush out of the closet muttering about how he was such an idiot, and how he had made a mistake. Hinata stood there with wide eyes. A mistake? 

Hinata left the party and when he got back to his apartment he felt sick. Any alcohol that he had in his fridge was now in his system. He threw up a few times and forgot most of the night, but what he didn’t want to remember stuck with him. How could he have seen that as a mistake? Hinata wondered as he felt his head throbbing from all the alcohol he had the night prior. He sat up when Kenma walked into his room and asked him how he was doing, eyes not leaving his game.

“I kissed Kageyama last night.” Hinata pouted. “Or well, he kissed me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Kenma asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “It seemed like you really liked him or something, you were hanging out with him non-stop.”

“He ran out and said it was a mistake.” Hinata got out in barely a whisper. “His roommate pushed us into this closet, he kissed me and then he ran when the door opened. That’s not something to be excited about.” 

“So that’s why you drank the whole house yesterday.” Kenma giggled a bit putting his PSP into his sweater pocket. “I don’t think this will affect your friendship though, I mean he may have been drunk maybe he won’t remember what happened?”

Hinata nodded and wished that could be true, but another part of him wanted Kageyama to remember. Wanted him to know what happened. Hinata wanted him to like it as much as he did. The kiss was short and awkward but it lit something up inside him. He felt warm and all he wanted to do was pull Kageyama closer. He just wanted to be with Kageyama.

“I should probably go get tea.” standing up only to be met with the world spinning for a few seconds. “It might make me feel a bit better.” he made his way out of his room and didn’t even bother to change from his track pants and t-shirt he had changed into when he got home the night before.

“Alright well I’m not going anywhere so I’ll see you, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled waving him off as he threw on his jacket, took a mint and set out. He found himself squinting a bit as he walked but it did make him feel a bit better, That was until he felt a presence at his side. 

“You look like shit.”

Hinata turned to see Kageyama standing by his side, he felt his face go red and his stomach churn remembering the kiss but he pushed the thoughts back.

“Yeah, well I’m hungover.” Hinata grumbled. 

“You didn’t even drink anything?” Kageyama spoke, confusion clear. “And I couldn’t find you after that… thing happened.”

“You ran away, so I decided to leave.” Hinata got out honestly, a bit more bitter than he had hoped.

“Oh, well yeah I’m sorry for that… I uh… you probably don’t wanna hang out with me anymore. I don’t really know what happened I just acted on impulse I don’t really like you like that or anything.” Kageyama admitted scratching the back of his neck. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

Hinata looked at him and felt his eyes getting glassy. He smiled and told him everything was okay, but in all honesty being told by the person you like that they kissed you not because they liked you hurts. Hinata sighed a bit under his breath and felt his headache coming back. He was okay with just being friends with Kageyama, he had always been okay with that from the start. But now he just felt sick. It hurt to be around him, now knowing what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer i think only by a few hundred words though

A week had passed and Hinata was still not over the event that took place. The kiss, and more importantly the rejection.

He and Kageyama still hung out, and it was fairly normal but Hinata felt weird. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to yell because his feelings were now irreversible. He told himself he would find someone else and that he would get over Kageyama, but being close with him only made his affections stronger. 

“We should watch this.” Kageyama spoke, pointing out a horror movie on display in the store they were in. “It’s the weekend and I don’t have any plans, how about it?” 

Hinata wanted so badly to tell Kageyama ‘no’. He wanted to tell Kageyama he had plans, or even a date. Something to make it seem like Kageyama wasn’t his whole life, but Hinata also wanted to spend time with Kageyama. He didn’t have any plans, because he never did on weekends. He could have made the excuse that he was afraid of horror movies, which wasn’t a lie. But he knew Kageyama would just laugh at him.

“Yeah sure.” He got out, shrugging a bit. “If you pee yourself though, I am not cleaning it up.” Hinata snickered. 

“Oh please dumbass, that would be you.” Kageyama teased, picking up the movie and putting it into his basket. 

When they finally arrived to Kageyama’s dorm Oikawa was out and it was surprisingly neat. Considering the party last weekend. 

“Oikawa didn’t clean after the party, did he?” Hinata snickered. “You are such a pushover.”

“He was way too hungover, me and Iwaizumi had to clean up his mess.” Kageyama scoffed. “i;m glad he was there to help me.” 

“Iwaizumi?” Hinata asked, tilting his head a bit. “Is he Iwa-chan?” 

Hinata watched Kageyama’s lips turn up a bit and his heart went into overdrive. He really had it bad.

“Yeah, he’s Oikawa’s boyfriend.” Kageyama got out, finally going through the bag of things he had bought from the store. Sliding the movie aside. “I don’t know how someone could put up with him honestly, he must see something I don’t.”

“I mean, he is pretty charming.” Hinata shrugged telling the truth. “He’s like some sort of grand king.” He got out, clenching his fists.

Hinata finally looked back to Kageyama and noticed that he was looking at him with a red face and wide eyes. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows about to ask what was wrong, but before he could Kageyama quickly turned away. Hinata was so confused. Kageyama insisted he only liked him as a friend but here he was, sending mixed signals. Hinata sighed and stood up walking over to Kageyama to help him put stuff away. It was silent for a minute, but eventually they began to bicker.

“That doesn’t go there, can you even see properly it goes here!’

“Shut up! I think it would be better in this cupboard.” Hinata yelled, trying to keep Kageyama from rearranging things.

“You are such an idiot.” Kageyama yelled back, quickly grabbing Hinata by under the armpits and lifting him up. 

Hinata who was now in the air being held by his shoulders just giggled, which caused Kageyama to drop him. He landed with a hard thump, but when he looked up he was met with a very red Kageyama who would not meet his line of sight. Hinata was starting to think Kageyama wasn’t as straight as he had thought.

“You are a dumbass.” Hinata giggled.

“Shut up, why are you so light?” Kageyama asked. “You are like two pounds.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Hinata winked, earning more redness from Kageyama.

After much more giggling and blushing between the two the sun finally began went down. They both plopped onto the couch in the dark room and started the movie. Before them on the coffee table was different snacks and drinks. The movie was a traditional horror movie and Hinata had to admit he was a bit nervous. But then he thought about the potential to cling to Kageyama during the scary parts and he suddenly got much more excited for the movie.

“Don’t pee on me.” Kageyama whispered, shoving popcorn into his mouth as the first scene started. 

Hinata nudged him a bit and in the process moved so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Kageyama. His cheeks lit up but after a few minutes he relaxed feeling normal like this. The movie was about kids who went out into the woods and it was like a home movie. It all looked like it was recorded on phone cameras. It was slow at first, but eventually it led up to the main protagonist and the love interest entering the empty cabin in the woods that was run down. They found handprints all over the walls and when a shadow appeared with a loud banging Hinata squealed a bit, grasping tightly onto Kageyama’s arm. He had no shame at this point, he was scared and he didn't care if Kageyama knew it.

“You are such a scaredy cat.” Kageyama whispered. “What if we were in that situation, you would probably die first.” 

“Yeah, like you’d let me die.” Hinata huffed with a smile now looking away from the screen. He finally realized that he was still holding onto Kageyama’s arm and quickly let go, clearing his throat before shuffling away. “You would be the first to die, sacrificing yourself for me.” Hinata joked, trying to get back on the subject.

“Yeah, okay I guess.” Kageyama blushed. 

Hinata let out a laugh, but as a loud noise and scary face appeared in his line of sight he yelled and grabbed back onto Kageyama. He dug his face into Kageyama’s chest out of pure instinct nuzzling into him a bit. He had a death grip, but when he felt a hand stroke his hair he could have broke skin with the force of his grip. He didn’t dare move, but instead he loosened his grip and leaned into the hand. This had to mean something right? Did friends do this kinda stuff?

After a few minutes of not moving Hinata finally looked back up. Only to be met with the same half lidded eyes that he had seen before at the party. Hinata took advantage of this and brought a hand up to cup his face. Kageyama`s eyes were not wide and Hinata swooped in connecting their lips. This kiss was much better than the last, Hinata thought. Kageyama finally brought a hand up to Hinata’s hips, squeezing them a bit before moving Hinata up to straddle him. 

“Ok… Maybe I… Maybe I lied about not… Not liking you.” Kageyama whispered between kisses. Causing Hinata to smile against his lips.

“Good.” Was all Hinata could get out before he was pulling Kageyama’s face closer again.

~~~~

The next morning Hinata woke up laying on Kageyama’s stomach. He smiled a bit before looking up to meet the other boys face. He looked peaceful, and Hinata honestly had never seen a more beautiful sight. He slowly got up, but when he did he felt an arm tighten around him. Hinata smirked a bit and slowly removed the hand from him walking into the kitchen only to find Oikawa smirking at him.

“So looks like you two got a bit close, hm?” He laughed. “Congrats, I was wondering when you would both get your heads out of your asses.”

Hinata blushed, they had only made out, with a bit of heavy petting. Did that mean that they were dating? He didn’t really know. Kageyama had said he was lying about not liking him, but he was still unsure. He didn’t want to assume anything.

“Oh, that was nothing.” Hinata got out, waving his hands. “It’s not like that meant anything.” He hoped it did, but he didn’t want Oikawa to get the wrong idea and spread anything. Little did he know though that someone happened to be listening.

“Nothing huh?” Kageyama asked, walking into the room with a scowl. 

“Ah, wait no I…” Hinata stammered, his face going red. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I know what you meant.” Kageyama growled, storming out. 

Hinata looked to Oikawa who just shrugged before running off after Kageyama. This isn’t what he wanted. As he made his way down the hall he saw Kageyama storming around a corner. He picked up his pace and when he caught up to Kageyama he grabbed his arm flinging around. 

“Will you listen to me, dumbass.” Hinata panted. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure you didn’t, asshole.” Kageyama gritted, trying to pull away. “Just leave me alone, I can’t believe i thought I liked you when all you are in a useless guy who just looks for a booty call.” 

Hinata let go of Kageyama and his face fell. Kageyama didn’t even know him, not well enough to make these assumptions.

“You don’t know anything, I actually really like you and I told Oikawa it was nothing because the last time we kissed you ran away so I didn’t want to assume anything. But you know what if I’m that low in your eyes maybe this is for the best.” Hinata didn’t even let Kageyama say anything before he walked away, trying to hold in any tears that threatened to fall. He wasn’t very good when it came to conflict.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers. cliffhangers everywhere. 
> 
> sorry this took so long!!! ive been so busy with work and school i just have had no time and if i did i was sleeping ;-;
> 
> also please try to excuse any minor mistakes that i may make such as a few spelling errors i am usually far to lazy to proofread so i hope you guys can understand

Another week and a half had passed and Hinata did all he could to avoid Kageyama. He wasn’t upset anymore, because he was now a mature adult. But that didn’t mean he was gonna go try to talk to him. Okay maybe not as mature as he thought. He was starting to get a pile up of essays to write anyways so he didn’t need any more added stress. 

Hinata would sometimes see Kageyama around campus walking to his classes, but he quickly made sure to turn the other way as to not be seen. He doubted Kageyama would do anything, but he wanted to be safe. The last thing he wanted was an awkward encounter. Today after he had finished his last class for the day he saw Kageyama in a coffee shop, and still being his love stricken self he noted how good he looked, that is until he ran into someone. He stopped and looked to see a petite girl with blonde hair looking flustered as she muttered a bunch of apologies, picking up the books she had dropped. 

“Oh, it was my fault!” Hinata finally squawked awkwardly, bending down to help her. “I should be the one who’s sorry!” 

“No, no I was in a rush I should have been watching where I was going!” The girl spoke, still flustered.

“Looks like he’s bumping into everyone, Yachi are you okay?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Oh! Kageyama! Yes, I’m okay it was my fault anyways.” Yachi giggled. 

Hinata looked between the two and felt his stomach drop. There only had to be one explanation for this. Could the two of them be dating? He finally backed away and bowed to Yachi, all he wanted was to leave. He didn’t want to stay long enough to find out the relationship between the two. Besides, he was sporting very noticeable bags under his eyes from all the last minute studying and writing he had been doing.

“You don’t have to be so formal, silly. Besides I’ve heard a lot about you. Hinata right?! The hair kinda gives it away.” Yachi laughed. “You should come join us! We are headed back to Kageyama’s dorm.” 

“No.” Both boys spoke in unison, glaring at each other, Hinata’s glare causing Kageyama to soften up a little. Hinata suspected it was the bags under his eyes, but he wasn’t sure.

“You are both so immature.” Yachi sighed, grabbing Hinata’s arm. “It will be fun, let’s go.” 

Hinata tried to pull away, but after a few seconds he gave up due to her death grip. 

As they arrived at Kageyama's dorm both of the boys were feeling incredibly awkward. Hinata just wanted to leave, he was sure that Kageyama was probably dating Yachi and the last thing he wanted was to third wheel with the guy he still had feelings for. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never met you before, Kageyama is always talking about you.” Yachi winked, causing Hinata to become flushed, only to become cold again.

“Not good things I’m assuming.” He got out before sending Kageyama a glare, only to stop dead in his tracks when Kageyama looked panicked.

“No no! It’s almost like he’s got a thing for you or something he get’s all weird and stuff and his face goes red.” Yachi laughed, her words making Hinata’s heart stop. She was clearly not aware of what she was doing, and if she was Hinata sure wasn’t minding it. “He was even going on about…” she was soon cut off by the hand of a very worried looking Kageyama. Hinata giggled a bit at the sight of Kageyama’s hand over Yachi’s mouth, but soon stopped. Looking down a bit with a rosy face. Kageyama had talked about him to this girl?

“Well, this has been fun I think both of you should go now.” Kageyama yelled, panic still laced in his voice. “Uh, Oikawa, yeah Oikawa is gonna be back soon and you guys know how he can be.” Kageyama rushed, now trying to push both him and Yachi out. 

“Kageyama!” Yachi whined.

“You are so mean.” Hinata joined in, a smirk plastered on his face. “That’s okay though, me and Yachi have a lot to talk about.” 

Hinata watched Kageyama’s face change into shock before he lightly grabbed Yachi’s arm and pulled her away from Kageyama. He indeed had many things to ask her, assuming she would be as open as before.

He heard Kageyama yell a ‘wait’ before he ran off with Yachi. He giggled a bit and once they got around the corner he stopped and let her go. She had a smile plastered on her face and Hinata had to admit she was gorgeous. If he had truly found out she was with Kageyama he wouldn’t know whether to congratulate him or hate him. 

“You are really nice, why would Kageyama say bad things about you?” Yachi finally asked, not serious.

“Wait what?” Hinata asked, giving her a quizzical look.

“I told you that Kageyama had spoke of you and you said ‘not good things I’m assuming.’” Yachi explained, imitating his voice at the end causing Hinata to giggle once again.

“Oh that, well a lot happened, I don’t know if you would be interested.” Hinata stated coyly. He really didn't know Yachi so he didn’t want to share everything, but in all fairness he wanted to know what she would have to say about the situation.

“Oh come on, I might be able to help.” Yachi jumped, balling up her hands and and gleaming. “I bet my advice would help a bunch.”

Hinata sighed and began explaining, he told her everything. Not leaving anything out about the time they had made out. Or the time they had almost got down to it. 

“I told Oikawa that it was all nothing, because he can be really mischievous so I didn’t want any rumours going around. You know, in case Kageyama got angry at me or something.” Hinata admitted shyly. “I hate to admit it, but I feel bad when I make him angry. I want to make him happy and so far I’m not really doing a good job.”

He noticed Yachi was staring in astonishment when he finally finished. She sighed and a smile reached her face. Hinata didn’t know what she was thinking, but he assumed it was devious.

~~~~

A few days passed and the weekend had finally arrived. Hinata of course didn’t have any plans and he hoped to spend some time with Kenma who he had become great friends with. But to his surprise when he woke up he was greeted with a note on the kitchen counter explaining how he would be out with Kuroo doing some shopping. Hinata smirked a bit, it must have been nice to have a boyfriend. Even though Hinata had made a few friends he had to admit it was lonely. The first person he could have considered his best friend was Kageyama and now that was gone. He sighed and threw on some clothes, grabbing his key in the process. He supposed he would go and visit Asahi and Noya at their place. It had been a while and he could at least chat with them for a little while.

When he arrived at the small restaurant he was shocked to see someone else manning the bar. He slowly walked over and asked if either of the males were working today, but the bartender shook his head. Explaining that it was their day off. 

Hinata exited and ran a hand through his hair. He decided that he would just walk around for a while before returning back to his dorm room. It was unlikely that Kenma would be back so there was basically no point. It was lonely, honestly he wished that he had someone to be with. But the only person that crossed his mind was Kageyama. He closed his eyes shut tight and shook his head vigorously after that, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

That’s when he passed a small convenience store. He glanced inside quickly and his eyes sparkled when he saw his favourite candy on sale. He quickly ran into the shop, picking out various different kinds of candies and snacks. He decided tonight would be a movie night for him. He knew Kenma would probably not be returning home if he was with Kuroo.

As he finally made his way to the cash he was stunned to see no one manning it. But that’s when a very familiar face came out from the back. Dropping his box in the process.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama groaned, not paying attention to the split box at his feet.

“I came here for candy, why did you never tell me you worked here?” Hinata asked, tilting his head a bit. “They had been friends, so why did Kageyama keep this from him?”

“That doesn’t matter, look at this mess! You are so dumb.” Kageyama growled, kneeling down to place everything back in the box. Hinata could see he was clearly having a hard time as he fumbled the items so he placed his items on the counter and kneeled down in front of Kageyama helping him put things back in the box. For a second Kageyama looked at him with shock, but quickly went back to cleaning. It didn’t take more than a few minutes, due to the team effort. 

“I didn’t know you were clumsy.” Hinata giggled as he helped Kageyama lift the box behind the front counter. 

“Shut up.” Kageyama stammered, nearly dropping the box again. “You just startled me.” 

“Sure Kageyama.” Hinata lightly patted Kageyama’s shoulder after they set the box down, before going back around.

“These candies are for kids?” Kageyama exclaimed as he punched in the price, bagging them afterwards. “Fitting really.”

Hinata pouted and grabbed his wallet before pulling out his debit card. He usually didn’t bother to bring cash with him when he left the house out of the blue. 

“We only take cash here.” 

“Wait what?”

“You can’t pay with that.” 

Hinata sighed and put the card back into his wallet. He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t really having the best luck today.

“It’s okay. Uh, I’ll pay.” Kageyama spoke out, causing Hinata to turn on his heel. Confused.

“No it’s cool, you don’t need to.” Hinata spoke coyly, waving his hands now.

“Listen dumbass, I’m trying to be nice.” Kageyama growled, taking out his own money and inserting it into the cash register. “Now go, before I decide to take it back.”

Hinata’s expression changed to a small smile as he took the bag from Kageyama. 

“Thanks.” Hinata laughed. He wanted to invite Kageyama to his dorm for movies, but he didn’t really know what to say. “Uh.” He started, immediately panicking when he didn’t have a follow up. 

“Hinata?”

“You should come to my dorm tonight, you know, to watch movies because I don’t think I will be able to finish all these snacks by myself because Kenma’s gone out for the night, and you don’t have to because you might still kinda hate me, but I don’t hate you so, yeah, uh come over if you want.” Hinata finally stopped and bowed before rushing out of the store. He had spoken so fast that he wasn’t sure if Kageyama would even know what he meant. As he walked down the street he sighed and bright a palm to his forehead, the last expression he saw on Kageyama’s face was that of shock. He thought he caught something else, but he wasn’t really sure due to the speed of the whole situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha why can't they be happy
> 
> decided that the next chapter will be the last because i really want to start something else :) i am gonna do a walking dead/fear the walking dead au :) AKA ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU (i had one up before that was written with someone else but this one will be all me!!)

When the clock hit 9 pm three knocks were heard at Hinata’s door. When Hinata opened the door he was shocked to see Kageyama, along with Yachi. 

“You came!” Hinata squealed jumping up grabbing them both and dragging them into his little sanctuary. With all his free time instead of doing his homework he had worked on a large pillow fort it was fairly impressive and it pretty large fitted with christmas lights he had found out of sheer luck. 

“You built this by yourself?” Yachi laughed, making herself comfortable on a pile of pillows. “Where is your roommate, I’ve seen you with that pudding head guy! Who always carries a gaming system.”

“Oh yeah, he’s at his boyfriend’s dorm.” Hinata informed coyly. “The note he left said shopping, but I had a feeling I would have the dorm to myself.” 

“He has a boyfriend?” Yachi squeaked. “He seems so approachable, I need to step up my game.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama giggled, falling into each other. After a few seconds they quickly pulled away and scooted away from each other. Both blushing madly. 

“Yeah well, I guess they knew each other their whole lives.” Hinata finally spoke up. 

“Are you interested in anyone Hinata?” Yachi asked, clearly winking at him. He blushed and looked to Kageyama who was looking away. 

“Oh, uh yeah there is someone.”

“Shut up! Who is it?” She laughed, leaning forward. Hinata sighed already knowing what she was trying to pull.

He wanted to lie and just say he had some sort of thing for Kenma, and that it could never be. But instead he just rattled off his idea guy. Which to his surprise was alot more like Kageyama than he had thought.

He’s uh, tall. I guess?” Hinata got out, looking away. “And he had dark hair that is really soft and always smells nice.” He noticed Kageyama now looking at him with an eyebrow raised and Hinata knew by that that he was catching on. He sighed and continued. “He’s also a really great cook and when he stays over here he always makes me breakfast.” Hinata was smiling now at the thought of being served breakfast in bed, but his mind soon wandered to the thought of Kageyama serving him breakfast in bed and his heart nearly beaten out of his chest.

“He seems great.” Kageyama grumbled, vemon very clear in his voice. “Now let’s watch something.”

Hinata looked to Yachi before he crawled over the many blankets in the fort to the TV. He placed a DVD of horror movie Yachi had brought into the disk drive and crawled back. He would be fine this time because at least he wouldn’t be the only one scared of the movie. However this wasn’t the case. Around half way through the movie while he was in a corner cuddling a pillow to try and calm himself Yachi and Kageyama where a few feet away watching with blank faces, like it was normal. He had expected Yachi to react even once, but she didn’t even flinch. 

As the movie ended Yachi stood up and both Kageyama and Hinata watched her with confusion. 

“Well, I gotta get going you guys should watch something else. Don’t let me spoil your fun.” Yachi walked out of the fort with a peace sign and a wink to Hinata before either of them could say anything and as soon as they heard the door shut it felt oddly awkward. 

“I should go too.” Kageyama coughed a bit, moving to get himself uncovered from a pile of blankets. Hinata felt his heart drop and looked away. He didn't want him to just leave.

“We could watch something else, I have a bunch of other movies.” Hinata spoke coyly.

“Invite your little boyfriend.” Kageyama spat as he finally got up, glaring at Hinata. “I don’t have time for this, I don’t even like you I only came here out of pity.” 

Hinata wanted to say something, but he felt like he was about to cry so all he did was look away as Kageyama left. He knew that lying would be a bad idea, because it had only made the situation worse. As he heard the door slam he got up slowly and cleaned up all the fort. He put it all away before going to his bed and picking his phone up. He scrolled through the many pictures he had taken of him and Kageyama, despite Kageyama’s complaints and he felt his face getting wet. He just wanted things to go back to normal. 

That night he didn’t get any sleep.

~~~~

“You look really sick are you okay?” Yachi asked, trailing behind Hinata who sipped at the tea in his hand as he made his way towards his first class. The whether basically mirroring his mood.

“I didn’t get much sleep the past two nights.” He admitted. “I think I need to stop trying to be friends or whatever it is I want with Kageyama though.” He finally coughed out, clearly very sick from the fact that he had barely been eating and he had gotten no sleep.for the past few days.

“What why?” Yachi yelled running in front of him to stop him. “You can’t give up now!” 

“You don’t get it Yachi.” Hinata sighed, sounding defeated. “He doesn’t give a shit about me, he told me he came out of pity on saturday night. I just… I need to get over myself I won’t ever get what I want with Kageyama. He just doesn’t feel the same. I lost my chance.”

Hinata continued to walk to his class, not even really noticing that Yachi had stopped trailing behind him. He just wanted to get everything over with so he could go sleep. Yachi had assumed correctly. He was indeed sick, and with every step, sound and thought his head throbbed.

Surprisingly he made it halfway through the day. He was able to find Kenma and Kuroo between his classes and he had to admit it was nice finally being able to talk with someone. His health didn’t seem to improve at all, but now he wasn’t as lonely. He decided to tell him and Kuroo everything in regards of Kageyama. Getting smaller as he explained the initial fight that has broken them apart, along with the occurrence that had happened Saturday night. 

“Wow he’s a real dick isn’t he?” Kuroo laughed, pulling Kenma over a little to stop him from hitting a person as he played his video game.\

“No, well yeah.” Hinata admitted. “He kinda is, but I still like him. I’m trying to give him up though!” HInata looked away and his head throbbed harder causing him to cringe in pain. This was starting to become a problem.

“You shouldn’t give up, there is potential there.” Kenma got out, not looking away from his console. “I mean I’ve seen how you guys are together, you guys fight, but I can still see the affection you both hold for each other.” 

Hinata nearly tripped and Kuroo had his jaw dropped when Kenma finally finished. When had Kenma become so phycological. Hinata finally let a laugh escape him, a cough also erupting from him. He gained a worried expression from both the boys, but he quickly waved it off and bid them farewell. 

His last classes passed by slowly, leaving him feeling exhausted. As he made his way home, it was very clear to him that he might not make it. And sure enough as he walked his vision began to go dark and he felt a hard impact on the side of his head. Probably from the ground.

When Hinata finally woke up he was met with a white ceiling and a very clear sigh of relief. His head pounded and the lights of the room made his eyes hurt. He closed his eyes tight and brought the covers over his head. He didn’t care where he was. He just wanted to continue sleeping.

“Hey, uh… How are you feeling?” Hinata knew that voice. Kageyama? He brought the cover down from his head and tried to sit up. As he did he felt another sharp pain in his head and fell back onto his elbows.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama hissed as he jumped up from his seat and placed gentle hands on HInata’s shoulders. “Why would you let yourself get this bad, don’t you know how to take care of yourself.”

“I haven’t been able to sleep.” Hinata sighed letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He could hear Kageyama let out a sigh and a small smile came to his face. He wondered how Kageyama even found out about this.

“You need to take better care of yourself, idiot!” Kageyama scowled, sitting back down. Hinata could hear him moving the chair closer to his bed. 

“Is this the sound of you caring?” Hinata giggled, opening an eye to peek over at Kageyama who was now flushed. “Sorry, they gave me a lot of medicine.” He continued, still giggling a bit.

“Great so you are drugged, well is it working at least? Does anything hurt?” Kageyama asked.

“Kageyama you do care.” Hinata sighed, grabbing Kageyama’s hand that rested on the side of the bed. “You’re skin is really soft, I don’t think I ever told you that.” Hinata used his index finger and began to trace at the top of Kageyama’s hand. “I really like you, you know.” 

“D - dumbass.” Kageyama stuttered, his hand tensing a bit. “You are totally drugged.”

“I know, but I just feel really ‘gwah’ when I look at you.” Hinata smiled, sitting up finally. Wobbling a bit.

“I do too.” Kageyama finally admitted. “You dumbass.” 

Hinata giggled a bit and sure he wasn’t really in his right state of mind, but he knew a confession when he heard it. He flung himself at Kageyama and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his neck. “You really do love me!” He cried out, a smile till present on his face. He was sure that he wouldn’t really remember this tomorrow but this was enough for him now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever write smut? maybe one day... is today that day? nah 
> 
> decided to keep this short and sweet i'm sorry if this is unsatisfying? i mean it's pretty short but i tried to give it at least somewhat of an ending it deserved. 
> 
> anyways thank you guys so much for reading and i really hoped you guys enjoyed! take a peek at my other fics if you want as well there is some cool crap that i've written myself and with friends <3

The next morning Hinata woke up and his head ached, but he felt much better. He was surprisingly in his bed and when he finally sat up he looked around and was shocked to see Kageyama sleeping with his head rested on the bed. A smile reached his face and he placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit. He got a few flash backs from the day before and a blush rose to his face. He distinctly remembered clinging onto Kageyama and kissing his neck.

“Hnng.” Kageyama groaned, finally lifting his head up. “How are you feeling?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Hinata dropped down from the bed and sat beside Kageyama. He still had a smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed Kageyama on the cheek. Causing the boy to become red.

“Well, I’m better now.” Hinata smiled. 

“Are you now?” Kageyama teased, turning around and wrapping an arm around the boy. “My hard work must have paid off.”

“What your sleeping?” Hinata laughed.

“No, I carried you all the way here from the nurse's office, then I made sure you were sleeping okay. That’s when I kinda fell asleep.”

“Looks like you are my knight in shining armour or something.” Hinata teased. “I meant all that stuff I said. Your skin is really soft, and I really do like you.”

“Well, I like you too.” Kageyama admitted, looking away. “And my heart goes all ‘gwah’ when I see you too.” 

“Good.” Hinata smiled, lifting himself up and over Kageyama to straddle him. “I was sick of us not talking and fighting.”

“What about that… person you told Yachi about?” Kageyama asked, his face going red.

“Pfft, oh that?” Hinata laughed, letting his head fall to rest on Kageyama’s. “I lied, because I didn’t want to seem pathetic, but I also didn’t want you to know I still liked you because I thought you, like, hated me or something. And then you like snapped at me and I was like well crap, that wasn’t really what I wanted.”

Hinata felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. He smiled a bit and brought their lips together. It was short and sweet, but it was more than Hinata could have asked for.

“You know I didn’t really mean that thing I said about ‘only showing up because I pitied you.’” Kageyama admitted, running his thumb down Hinata’s face, finding Hinata’s bottom lips and tracing it.

“Well, that’s good to know now. I lost a lot of sleep because of you.” Hinata admitted gently placing a hand on Kageyama’s wrist and rubbing his thumb over it. “You really stress me out, but I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kageyama laughed, smiling. Causing Hinata to gape at him.

“I like your smile, you idiot!” Hinata yelled, hitting his chest. “Why were you hiding it all that time.” 

“I’ll try to smile more then.”

“You better.” Hinata teased, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. He felt so warm in this position and when Kageyama slid his arms around his waist he basically melted. This is what he wanted, and he had finally gotten it.

“You two need to get a room.” Kenma yelled, not looking up from his console as he walked past the door.

“This is my room.” Hinata laughed. Throwing a pillow at the door to shut it. “Now where were we?” He grinned, leaning down to kiss his nose. Making his way down to to the boy's collar bone. 

“I don’t know know, maybe you should show me.” Kageyama laughed, feeling Hinata smile against his skin. 

Hinata hummed against Kageyama’s skin and a small noise came from the boy. Hinata perked up to the sound and had to admit it was easily the best sound he had ever heard. He really couldn't be any happier. 

They could both get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments really make me happy so please leave them when you can, okay? :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [yaxxm](http://yaxxm.tumblr.com)


End file.
